


Forever Apart

by criss_cross_applesauce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Endings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criss_cross_applesauce/pseuds/criss_cross_applesauce
Summary: What do you think might would happen if Connie became disinterested in Steven as a romantic partner?





	Forever Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbelQuartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelQuartz/gifts).



> This is based off of an angst prompt.

“I don’t believe it!”

Steven flairs his arms out with his mouth wide with a somewhat hostile scowl. What he heard made his blood boil more than anything he could have ever imagined. To think that this was to be the fate of their relationship. A little more than resentment courses through his veins as his entire vision of the future is being completely shattered.

“Yeah! So, um, Steven...”

He doesn’t like the tone of voice Connie had said that with, he knows she is about to make a pronouncement he won’t like. This anxiety gives him a freezing feeling inside of an absolute free fall. How much was he going to react to this?

She sighs and looks to the side of the ground. “I know you like me, but.”

Oh no.

“I just don’t feel the same.”

There it was, the bombshell he was anticipating and yet still wasn’t prepared for. How could she do this to me? How dare she! Who the hell does she think she is? Within his heart raged a bubbling cauldron of hostility over losing a vision of the future he had become attached to.

Although the temperature is perfect and the sunlight is wonderful, everything is stained pitch black by the disappointment he feels. A cool gentle breeze wafts across his face, but it might as well be subzero air from the Artic. Without realizing it he has started clenching his right fist and his gem gives off a dull light. Not only that, but deep within his eyes diamond shaped pupils start to grow.

“I’m sorry.” Connie says.

Steven’s head moves down until his face is obscured. He tries his best to handle this and not react so poorly, but his emotions simply won’t allow him to do otherwise. His body shakes a little and lets out a few stifled sobs. Connie sees his tears, glistening from the reflection of the sun in the lake, drop from his face. She tries to reach out to him to touch him on his huge shoulders, but he moves back from her. Her hand recoils.

He doesn’t understand what’s going on with him. Normally, he would have welcomed any physical comfort from the people he’s close with when he feels this level of emotional pain, but the fact that it’s coming from that very person he would rely on changes his reaction completely. Not only that, but there’s something that just feels wrong about this all, nothing makes sense to him anymore.

They stand two meters away from each other, neither budging a centimeter. Steven wants to step forward, say something, do anything, but either he is unable or unwilling to do so.

“Steven, I really don’t want to lose you. You were the first real friend in my life.”

Steven was going to say something, but, because he was not anticipating this level of anger and hostility within himself from all of this, he says nothing at all. For a while it seemed neither was going to budge, but Connie cracked and she sighs.

“I- I see. So that’s the way it’s going to be?”

Steven says nothing. All of her words are just reverberating within his head like they mean absolutely nothing. There is nothing else like this in the entire world and he would do anything to reverse the clock and make this all better. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? What did I do wrong?

With Steven refusing to move she decides to take the first step and starts to walk away from this. As she walks on his right side she tries to look at his face, but he still has it obscured by the angle at which he’s holding his head.

She cups her face in her hands and walks away from him without saying a word.

He stands in place for almost 5 minutes. A couple ran past him about a minute ago. He shoves his hands into his jean pockets and goes to find a bench to sit at. He walked around like this until he saw the perfect place, a bench under a tall shady tree.

He plops down onto the old yellow and chipped park bench. He points his head forward, but his eyes aren’t focused upon anything. Steven had faced horrors most mortals could never dream of ever encountering, yet this horrid feeling he’s having right now rivals them all. His heart won’t stop racing and his mind is full of cruel thoughts. He cries as he beats himself up more internally.

Steven lets out the water works on a regular basis, but nothing can compare to what is happening to him right now. His eyes are practically faucets that won’t shut off. He checks his phone to see if she has texted him at all, but there’s nothing. For some reason this burns even worse.

Twenty minutes pass by and his crying has eased off a little. He checks his phone again, desperate for a response from her, but there’s no new messages from her.

A complete hour has passed since the seemingly fatal blow to their relationship occurred. Steven’s eyes are now dried, but his whole face is still red and puffy from all of the crying he did before. He checks his phone again, but there is nothing from Connie.

Hours later, when he has returned home, he checks his phone one last time. He feels a certain excitement when he sees a new message, but it seems it was only a spam text message.

No new messages…

No new messages.

Nothing.

Nothing to fill the void that’s in his heart.

Why?

WHY?!


End file.
